1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing lining which includes a self-supporting and air-filled sound-absorbing fiber layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A housing lining is shown in DE-OS 36 21 658. In the housing lining of the above publication, random fiber materials are mixed with binders and are compressed into a lattice by the application of pressure and heat. The result is a self-supporting unit. The housing lining described in that publication has cushion-shaped individual elements which are compacted in a manner which increases from the center of the elements towards their edges. The dimensional stability of the housing lining in this device, is achieved at the expense of the sound absorption capabilities for higher frequencies, since the areas of weakly compressed fibers are relatively small. In order to avoid this disadvantage, it is proposed to arrange several layers of this housing linings on top of each other. This arrangement, however, requires a relatively large amount of space.